Camping Trip Gone Bad
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Four "normal" Naruto obsessed girls had decided to go camping.. Full Summary Inside! I'm changing it from "Humor" and "Romance" to "Friendship" and "Romance"
1. Prologue

_Hehe, ok this is my first Naruto story that's going to be crossovered with our world! :) The story will be in "Tamiko Suzuki's" P.O.V, but I will make it jump to her twin: Tsukiko or their best friends: Amaya Hayashi and Mai Yamada! _

**_Title: _**_Camping Trip Gone Bad_

**_Full Summary: _**_Four "normal" Naruto obsessed girls had decided to go camping for the summer, but a normal camping trip to the middle of the woods might turn into a deadly camping trip. Especially if Ten of the most dangerous "characters" from their #1 Favorite Anime/Manga show up. How are Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai going to have fun camping and deal with The Akatsuki? How did The Akatsuki end up in the real world?_

**_Rating: _**_T, mainly because of Hidan and Mai ;)_

**_Pairings: _**_Deidara/OC, Kisame/OC, Itachi/OC, and Hidan/OC_

* * *

><p>Well let's see here, my name is Tamiko Suzuki, my friends and family call me Tami, and I'm nineteen years old. My only living family is my twin sister: Tsukiko Suzuki, Tsuki for short, and we're both half-Japanese and half-American. We live in the United States and both big fans of anime and manga, but our favorite would have to be <em>Naruto<em>. In fact, if it wasn't for me and Tsukiko, our two best friends: Amaya Hayashi, who's nineteen years old, and Mai Yamada, who's nineteen years old, wouldn't have gotten into _Naruto_ at all!

Well anyway, none of us thought of the _Naruto Universe_ actually existing, outside the manga or anime. Boy, were we totally and epically WRONG!

Anyway let's move on to the story, shall we?

It started off a normal summer day in Minnesota and as a way to celebrate our freedom from high school, the four of us decided to go camping for summer!

"Tami-nee-chan!" Tsukiko yelled from her room, in the house that belonged to our parents before they died.

"yeah, nee-chan?" I asked yelling up the stairs from the kitchen, with a cooler of food.

"When are Mai and Amaya coming again?"

I glanced in the living room at the clock on the fire place which read _8:00 am_, "they'll be here soon… they said about eight."

"ok, just making sure…" she said coming down the stairs with two bags packed of her clothes. "…is that all of the food?" she points to the cooler in my arms.

"yeah, it's all the food for the whole summer…" I said sarcastically, "…we're going to have to hunt for berries and animals in the area we're going!"

"oh, haha… Naruto!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes at me before walking out the front door to the black 4 door jeep wrangler that use to belong to our dad's.

Oh, yeah… your probably wonder why she called me Naruto.. It's because my personality can sometimes match the #1 Knucklehead of Konoha!

I laughed while following her outside with the cooler, so I could finally set it down in the back of the jeep, however as I did two people came up behind me…

"Hey Tami-nee-chan!"

I jumped, dropping the cooler(thankfully it landed in the jeep and not on my foot), turning around Amaya and Mai both half smiled at me.

"AMA-NEE-CHAN! MAI-NEE-CHAN!" I screamed before hugging them, ok we're not blood related but we've known each other since we were babies and grew up with each other, so that counts as siblings right?

"Tami, what are you screaming about?" Tsukiko walked around from the side of the jeep to the back, when she saw a girl with long blonde hair with black highlights, pulled in a ponytail, and wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with skinny blue jeans and tennis shoes. While next to her stood a girl with platinum blonde hair, that was mid-way down her back, with red and black highlights in it. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top that, unlike the first girl, showed off a toned stomach while a pair of blue jean shorts and tennis shoes topped off the outfit.

"Ama-nee-chan! Mai-nee-chan!" Tsukiko exclaimed walking over and hugging the girls, before attempting to pull Tami off of Amaya.

Mai sighed and watched Tsuki pulling me, who didn't want to let go, before finally saying "Tamiko knock it the fuck off right now! Don't fucking act like your never going to see Ama again… We are going to be camping for the entire summer together, remember?"

Tsuki, Ama and I looked at Mai before Tsuki pulled one last time and managed to get her now sad sister off of one of their best friends.

"Tami sorry Amaya-nee-chan!" I pouted starting to talk in third person.

"great, look what you did now Mai!" Tsuki walked back to the house with Mai, Ama and me following her, "you made her start to act like Tobi!"

"Tami is very sorry for not letting go of you, Amaya-nee-chan!" I said looking up at long haired blonde.

Tsukiko and Mai sighed before "Ama just forgive her so we can finish packing!" Tsuki said picking up the last cooler in the kitchen.

"it's ok, Tami!" Amaya said, before adding "Tami did you have sugar today?"

Amaya, Mai and even Tsukiko looked over at me and I only nodded slightly, before saying "hai.." I hold up a bag of Skittles.

Amaya and Tsukiko both face palm as Mai, "Tami.. You are a dumb bitch… you know that right? You know you're not supposed to have sugar and Skittles are basically all sugar!"

I started pout again, before looking at Tsuki and Ama and saying "Tell Mai-nee-chan to stop yelling and calling Tami names!"

Tsukiko and Amaya just picked up the last of the food and while ignoring me, they walked out of the house and back to the jeep.

I just sat at the table and pouted until they came back and Tsuki said, "Mai just tell Tami your sorry for yelling at her and calling her names! Also Tami go get anything from your room that you want to bring with you and let's get on the road!"

I looked over at Mai-nee-chan and she eventually said, "fine.. I'm fucking sorry for yelling at you!"

Smiling like Naruto does when some brings up ramen, I jump up from my seat and run up the stairs grabbing a couple additions of the _Naruto _manga I had; mainly the parts that featured Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi. I walked back downstairs with manga in a cloth bag, grabbed a spare key of the hook just in case Tsukiko lost the original key, I headed out to the jeep. Noticing that Tsuki was driving and Mai and Ama were in the backseat, I hopped up and sat in the passenger seat.

The four of us buckled up and Tsuki pulled out of the driveway and we were off toward the camping grounds.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think of this story so far, I promise The Akatsuki will be appearing soon ;) so just stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Enter The Akatsuki

_Hey yo, Yeah.. I know.. Bri's late with the updating! This chapter was A) giving me a hard time and B) my brain kept jumping to other things and didn't want to concentrate for more than 2 seconds on it! But hey here's the chapter and here's a little hint... **The Akatsuki are in it**! Hm, I think I made that hint a little to stand-off-ish... -shrugs- oh, well... _

_Hidan muse: I can't believe I'm being forced to read the fucking disclaimer..  
>Me: oh, just shut up and read it.. you big baby!<br>Hidan muse: fine.. -reads disclaimer card- Anna-chan owns nothing in this story, but Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai as well as the plot! The idea for Naruto and The Akatsuki comes from Masashi Kishimoto!  
>Me: Now was that really that hard to read! -gives Hidan a 'Justin Bieber doll'-<br>Hidan: hey.. you told me you'd give me Justin Bieber if I read that..  
>Me: well excuse me.. I don't own Justin Bieber... so You'll have to settle for the doll!<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Enter The Akatsuki<p>

~ Deidara's P.O.V ~

"GAH, TOBI…" I yelled at the black haired orange masked kid running through the halls of the Akatsuki base.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he whined while he ran around the base, trying to avoid the me.

"Will You Two Fucking Shut up!" Hidan yelled sticking his head out of his bedroom door, "I'm busy in here!"

"I bet, Hidan!" I said, "the only thing you would be busy about is that ritual of your's!"

"Deidara, watch it!" Hidan exclaimed, "don't disrespect Jashin-sama!" with that Hidan shut the door, leaving both me and Tobi confused.

"Tobi's a Good Boy!" he screamed before running off toward the living room, I just sighed and headed off back toward my room.

Walking into my bedroom, that was now wrecked after Tobi had came in and started going through everything; throwing it on the floor or knocking stuff over. I picked up some bags that had my clay inside, standing it back up against the wall.

'_I am going to murder that little bastard one of these days!'_ I thought while I continued to clean up my room after the Tobi Twister.

~ Hidan's P.O.V ~

After yelling at Deidara and Tobi to knock off whatever the two of them were doing, which I don't care what they were doing, but it was interrupting my business. I walked over to the body that was currently laying on the table, blood coming from his right arm from where I stabbed my arm in the place.

"Just kill me now!" the guy pleaded clearly he was a bloody mess, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"whatever the fuck you want, Jashin-sama here you go." I said grabbing a the closet weapon a long sword and stabbing myself in the chest.

The guy's eyes widen once before slowly closing and the rest of his body stopped moving. I smirked before pulling out the kunai that was in my right arm and pulled my cloak up over my shoulders. Grabbing my scythe and sticking on my back, I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Just as I walked into the kitchen, a blinding light filled my eyes and the entire base, the next thing I knew I was floating in midair through the sky.

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

I sat in the passenger's seat of the jeep, while Tsukiko drove to the camping grounds; I mean I got my driver's license too, but Tsuki, Ama and Mai don't trust me behind the wheel. The three of them often ask how I even got my license, I don't think I'm that bad of a driver.. But according to Mai: if she had a choice to get in a vehicle with me or a bear behind the wheel, she'd choose the bear cause at least with a bear she would either die quicker or get to the place safely!

Right now we were listening to Ama-nee-chan's mp3 player that was hooked up to the jeep's lighter spot, the current song that was playing was _Apologize_ by: Timbaland and featuring One Republic! It was Ama's favorite song, since she well.. She had to deal with a creep of a boyfriend, but the guy tried to apologize to her when she was leaving him.

"_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late" _

"Hey Ama-nee…" I started to say until.. "Shh, Tami!" was all Amaya said while the song played. I sighed since Amaya never let anyone talk when her favorite song played.

We were about 10 minutes from the camping grounds and the entire jeep was quiet, except for the radio; Mai had fallen asleep about 5 hours ago, Amaya was listening to her song, Tsukiko was of course driving, and I just leaned on the window frame waiting for the song to end.

~ Tsukiko's P.O.V ~

About 10 minutes after Amaya told Tami to "shh" while _Apologize_ played through the radio, I pulled into the camp grounds, where we were planning on spending the next 2 months.

Right now the song that was playing was the _Naruto _opening from pre-shippuden _Fighting Dreamers_; Tami was dancing in her seat, Ama just shook her head watching Tami, and Mai just woke up about 5 minutes ago.

Parking the jeep and turning the radio off and putting the song to an abrupt end, I said "ok, we're here! Let's set up the tents!" getting out of the jeep and walking around to the back, I opened the trunk and grabbed the tent.

While Mai, Amaya and Tamiko all slowly got out and stretched before walking around and pulling out the suitcases and carrying them over to where I dropped the tent bag. I started laying one of two 8 person tents on the ground and sticking in the stakes to hold it down. About 5 minutes later and no help from the rest of the girls, I finished setting it up and started throwing the suitcases into it. I know what you're thinking, why does 4 girls need a 8 person tent, much less 2 of them? While it's quite simple, what would we do if one of them got busted or didn't have all the parts to set it up, we could use the necessary parts to help and as for why 4 girls need a 8 person tent: For more space, so all our suitcases and the four of us have enough room so we're not all crowd together.

~ Later that night ~ Tamiko's P.O.V

The four of us laid in the tent it was about midnight the first night there and we all wanted to be well rested for the next day; Ama-nee-chan, Mai-nee-chan, and Tsuki-nee-chan all fell asleep right away..

However I couldn't go to sleep, so I just laid there and stared at the top of the tent; trying to image what it would be like if the _Akatsuki _were real people. No, I'm not talking about cosplayers of them.. But actually real life people!

All of a sudden a bright light appeared outside the tent, I sat up and quickly got outside shielding my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. Once the light faded everything in the clearing looked normal, so I reached into the tent, pulled out my flashlight and ran into the forest wanting to see what caused the bright light.

As I approached the lake that we'd be going to swim at the next day, I quickly ducked into the bushes after noticing 10, maybe 11, people standing on the water… Wait, on the water? What?

I stared trying to figure who these people were that are just standing in the middle of the lake. However, just as I was about to move to try and get a better view all of them moved to the shore nearest my hiding spot that when I noticed that all of them were wearing… cloaks!

Ok, cloaks in summer… that was weird and since it was the middle of the night, it was hard to pick out any designs on them, but I did manage to get the outline of a _cloud_ off of a couple of them. Wait! A cloud outline? Only one group of people I know have a cloud design on cloaks… _'The Akatsuki!'_ I thought watching the 10- 11 people walk around by the water.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this is better than the first chapter.. sorry, it seems kind of rushed in some places! Those are the places when my brain tried to quit on me! :)<em>

_Remember If You **Read** this... **Please Review **It! ****_


	3. Real or Cosplay?

_Sorry about the late posting -smiles at readers- But see I'm being sweet and giving you all the 3rd Chapter! _

_Hidan muse: Sweet? -looks at me- Who the hell is fucking Sweet around here? It certainly isn't you!  
>Me: -glares at Hidan- I can be sweet when I want to be...<br>Hidan muse: Surrrrrre -rolls eyes- you can be a sweet smartass bitch too!  
>Me: What it? I control you're fate in this story still...<br>Hidan muse whatever you say  
>Me: Just read the card -shoves Disclaimer card against Hidan's chest-<br>Hidan muse: -glares at me- fine... -reads the card- ...**Brianna owns nothing in this story, but for Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya, Mai and the plot! The idea for the Akatsuki and Naruto in general belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!** -rips the card up when he finishs- There you go, Ann-aaaaaaaaa!  
>Me: -smirks- ... -to the readers- Please enjoy the this thrilling installment of 'Camping Trip Gone Bad'!<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Real or Cosplay?<p>

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

'_Whoever these guys are.. I'm not sticking around to find out!'_ I thought while backing away from the group that were next to the lake. Just as I turned around and started to tip-toe away..

CRUNCH!

Looking down, I mentally slap myself for not noticing my surroundings before moving because right there on the ground under my foot laid a couple small sticks and leaves -that must of fell from squirrels and birds moving around in the trees earlier that day!

Looking back toward the lake, I decided that my best option right now is to run and that's what I did -however not even 10 feet away- I found my butt on ground. Rubbing my head and looking up to see what I ran into, hopeing it was just a tree, turning on the flashlight and shining it in front of me.

The first thing I saw was the bottom of the a black cloak with red clouds on it _'Oh, no..'_ as I moved the flashlight up and eventually stopping at the persons face. I found myself looking into onyx black eyes, _'There is no way that this guy is a cosplayer of Itachi… the cloak design is to perfect!'_

'_Ok, Tami.. Stand up and slowly walk away!' _I told myself mentally, while subconsciously standing up and moving backwards away.

As I was turning around to run again, but this time I found my face in one of their chests, jumping back and shining my light at the new person. I immediately freaked out and threw my only source of light at his head -trust me the person was Kisame- and anyone, besides my sister: Tsukiko, would have been freaked out to see him smiling at you!

"Ow!"

"The bitch really got you fucking good, Kisame!"

At the sound of swearing, a shiver immediately went down my spine _'Great, Hidan…'_ looking over toward the voice -thankfully my flashlight was shining toward it- I saw the familiar purple eyed-silver haired immortal member of the _Akatsuki_!

"Oh, like you wouldn't have gotten hit if she threw something at your head!" Kisame said rubbing the his forehead, while I slowly walked over and picked up the flashlight again.

"Your right, I wouldn't have felt it.." he grinned making Kisame roll his eyes.

"Will you two stop it!"

I immediately let out a sigh, since the new voice turned out to be the only female member of the group: Konan, _'Oh, Thank you!' _I mentally prayed as Konan walked into the area.

She looked at Kisame and Hidan, "you're arguing because one of you guys got it hit in the head?" she glanced at me and said, "How about asking where we are?" by the look she gave me, the last question was directed at me.

"ah… natural state park in Minnesota," I said taking a step backwards, "Gooseberry Falls, to be precise!"

"Gooseberry Falls? Where the hell is that?" Hidan practically screamed in confusion.

I sighed thinking, _'How in the world did Mai-nii-chan even get a crush on this guy?'_ looking at him and simply saying, "I don't think you're brain could understand it!"

Hidan's mouth fell open in shock, while Kisame just laughed at him, while Konan and Itachi just ignored them.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, which made me jump, since it was the first time that he said anything yet.

"me? I'm Tamiko Suzuki!" I explained before turning on my heel and starting to walk back toward the camp grounds where Tsuki, Ama and Mai were sleeping, "Well I think I should be getting back to bed, I just got up for a walk and bathroom break!" I lied walking away from them, just than a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"huh?" I glanced and say the hand was blue and only one person I knew of from the _Akatsuki _had blue skin, spinning around, knocking the hand off my shoulder. "What do you want?"

"TAMI-NII-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"YO BITCH, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

'_great, Mai-nii-chan and Tsuki-nii-chan are coming!'_

"Who's that?" I snap out of my thoughts and look over toward the new voice, which came from Kisame!

"That would be my sister and our best friend…" I said before looking at Itachi hopefully he could tell by the desperation in my eyes, "Now hide!" my voice cracked probably let them all know that they should get out here before Mai and Tsukiko saw them, since I knew perfectly well that if they did Mai would accuse them of been cosplay stalkers and try kicking their asses.

Just as soon as Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Konan all disappeared into the trees above a flashlight shined on me -which followed the voices of my sister and best friend.

"Tami, what are you doing out here?" Tsukiko walked up to her sister, worry written all over her face.

"Tsuki-nii-chan, I pouted at my sister, "Tami just had to go to the bathroom, than Tami took a walk down by the beach!" she always did treat me like I was years younger than her, rather a couple minutes.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed it, by the way.. Can I get about 5 reviews on this before I post the next chapter? I hope I can... if you know anyone who enjoys Naruto or likesloves the Akatsuki please share this story with them!_

**_please Review! Review! Review!_**


	4. Swimming Trouble

_Here's the next chappie! :D Yay, I got it done earlier than normal chapters!_

_Me: Now... Deidara-senpai get your ass in here and read the disclaimer!  
>Deidara muse: -grumbles- why me?<br>Me: Cause you're the one who... oh, never mind! Just read it!  
>Deidara muse: fine -reads disclaimer card- <strong>Anna-chan owns nothing in this story, except the plot and Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai! The idea for Naruto and the Akatsuki are from Masashi Kishimoto! un.<strong> -grumbles and throws the disclaimer card away- There.. happy?  
>Me: Thank You Deidara-senpai! -grins- ... -to readers- He doesn't like it when I call him 'DeiDei-kun'!<br>Deidara muse: -grumbles at me- ... -to the readers- Now enjoy this chapter! un._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Swimming Trouble<p>

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

The next morning, after an eventful night -well I hope it was just a dream eventful- because if I actually did meet four members of the _Akatsuki_, I think I would have died right? Anyway moving on with life!

I sat up and got out of my sleeping bag, pulling out my swimsuit -even though I hated going in the water- I just usually went to the beach to suntan or something like that while Tsuki-nii-chan and Ama-nii-chan swam! Mai-nii-chan was always on her mp3 player listening to heavy metal -make someone go death- music.

"Tami-nii-chan.." Tsukiko said from outside the tent, how does she get up so early and want to go swimming is beyond me, "..come on, Tami! I want to get out in that water right now!"

Getting into the two piece swimsuit with a sewed pictures of Deidara's clay birds to it, I said back to her, "Be right there, Tsuki-nii-chan!"

As soon as I got the suit on and grabbed my towel, Tsuki came in the tent, grabbing me by the arm and pulled me out and practically was dragging me toward the lake.

'_This is not good, what if the Akatsuki are still by the lake? Mai, Tsuki and Ama might take them as cosplayers who really get into the roles of the characters… right down to the details or even Mai might just think their stalking us and beat them up!'_ I thought ever fiber of my brain was panicking over the sudden arrival of the "cruelest" criminal gang in _Naruto_!

"Nii-channnnnn…." I whined as she pulled my arm, until we got to the lake and she finally let me go and ran over to climb on top of a rock cliff over hang -that she enjoys jumping off of whenever we come here- watching her run off the cliff and dive into Lake Superior sent chills down my spine. The lake is usually cold, how she doesn't freeze is beyond me.

"You and Tsuki are so different sometimes," looking over and seeing Ama-nii-chan walking over to us, "I mean she loves swimming, I think she would live in the water if she could and you well you absolutely hate the water, except if it involves showers or baths!"

"Well you know, Ama-nii-chan.." I started looking back at the water, that was sparkling from the sunlight hitting it, " you know what happened last time I got in the water!"

She laughed some what before finally saying, "yeah, you've been terrified of it ever since.. You can't even go on a boat anymore!"

I felt my head drop into a pout, as I imagined an anime sweat mark appearing on my head from Ama's comment, just than a scream brought me back to reality…

"HELP!"

Looking into the water, I saw my sister swimming as fast as she could with something right behind her, starting to panic as soon as Tsukiko touched land, I watched as Amaya grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water.

I felt so helpless, watching Tsuki-nii-chan get pulled out of the water… I wished that I was braver, that I could help my friends out more and not be so scared easily.

As long as I can remember Amaya, Mai and/or Tsukiko were always protecting me -weather it be in or out school- I've always froze up. I may act like Naruto Uzumaki and let off a tough appearance, but when it came to actually to helping friends out I'd always freeze on the spot!

"are you okay, Tsukiko?" Amaya asked as Tsuki was standing up again.

"I'm fine, Ama!" Tsuki said smiling at her, before looking back out at the lake which made me snap out of my trance.

"Tsuki-nii-chan… You're not thinking of going back out there are you?" I asked on the verge of yelling at her.

"Tami, I have to know what that thing was out there!" Tsuki looked at me and smiled, "besides you know how strong a swimmer I am.."

"not to mention she can hold her breathe longer than anyone at school!"

I glared at Mai, who had her head phones wrapped around her neck standing next to me, "not helping, that's my nii-chan" I whined at her.

"Oh, can it Tamiko!" Mai said glaring back at me, though her glares did always scare anyone -especially me- pouting I just looked back at Tsukiko.

"I'll be fine, nii-chan!" she said before getting back into the water and swimming farther out again.

I watched on as Tsuki swam around in circles in the same spot, finally after what felt like 10 minutes Mai finally said, "I'm going to go sit in the shade of the trees!" looking over at her, I watched as the _self-proclaimed bitch _in our group walked over to a bunch of trees and sat against a strong looking oak. I sighed and looked at Amaya and finally asked, "why did you guys let her go out there again?"

Ama just looked at me and smiled, "Tami, you know your sister… she would have gone even if we did try and stop her! She's reckless like that… sometimes I wonder if we gave the nickname 'Naruto' to the wrong person!"

I just looked down at my feet when Amaya said that, _'Ama-nii-chan is right, I act more like Hinata did before shippuuden anyway… I'm such a coward!'_ I thought while fighting off tears that threatened to fall. Just as the tears were about to escape a scream came and snapped me back from what depression I was drawn too.

"GAH… LET ME GO!"

Looking up and toward the water, nii-chan was still doing mini laps in the water I looked around the area finally stopping at Mai -who was being held above the ground by a vine that came from one of the branches of the tree… wait, being held above ground by a tree?

"Mai-nii-chan…" I again found myself frozen with fear and unable to run and help one of my best friends since childhood.

"WAH… DROP ME THIS INSTANT!"

I heard the voice coming from the water and knew it was Tsukiko, but I was to scared to look at her and see what was holding her.

"huh? WAH, PUT ME DOWN!"

As soon as Amaya was grabbed and screamed for helped, I dropped to my hands and knees on the ground thinking, _'I'm pathetic… I'm nothing like Hinata! I've gotten be weaker and more pathetic than Hinata!'_

"Well isn't this interesting… I thought the bitch would want to help her friends!"

My eyes widened at the sound of the new voice, stilling looking at the grass between where my hands landed thinking, _'No… I was hopeing that I just had a dream about seeing them!'_

Just before I could somehow find the courage to stand on my own someone came over and grabbed my arm and pulled me back to a standing position, I kept my head looking down afraid of seeing what kind of trouble my sister or friends were in.

"um, I was sure that helping her up would help us out! Un!"

My eyes widened again at the sound of the new voice, _'I don't remember seeing him last night!'_ my insides were doing flips and jumps at the thought of hearing the _Naruto_ characters voice that I've had a crush on since he first appeared in the manga!

* * *

><p><em>Me: hehehe, I wonder if anyone can figure out who the last person who spoke out loud? -grins at the readers-<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now **please** can I have **5 Reviews on this chapter**! I got 5 reviews after posting the last chapter, but that was for different chapters.. not just the last one added!_


	5. What Does That Mean?

_Okay, I'm going to try and get a new chapter for this story out either on Friday or Saturday! So far, that's when the updates are happen! :) Sorry, if this chapter is shorter than the last one... I promise the next chapter will get back on track with the length!_

_Me: hm.. I know.. Sushi get your ass in here!  
>Kisame muse: -walks in- Don't call me Sushi!<br>Me: I'll call you whatever I want... Now read the disclaimer card, Sushi! -shoves the disclaimer card at Kisame-  
>Kisame muse: -grumbles- Fine -reads the card- <strong>Anna-chan owns nothing in this except the plot and Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai! Naruto and the Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto!<strong> -rips up the disclaimer- there you go! -walks out of the room-  
>Me: THANK YOU SUSHI! -to the readers- I hope you enjoy this chapter!<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What does that mean?<p>

~ Amaya's P.O.V ~

All I could do was watch one of my best friends or sister since childhood, Tamiko Suzuki, ever since kindergarten she's had two personalities -one like Naruto and Tobi combined and one like Hinata! It's always been up to Tsukiko, Mai and myself to protect her, she acts like Naruto but once her friends are in trouble she'll always freeze up and be unable to back up her words. So it pained me to see her in complete shock after Tsuki, Mai and I all screamed for help and she couldn't do anything to help us.

I glanced over at Mai -who was now standing the ground with someone who looked like had green hair and a giant venus fly trap around his body, glancing over toward the water I saw Tsukiko -who was being held above the water by someone who was standing on it! For me I couldn't see what the person hold me looked liked, but I could tell that I was standing the ground. All three of us -Tsukiko, Mai and myself- were being held with her arms behind our backs and a hand over our mouths.

Looking back at Tami-nii-chan, there was someone standing next to her now, the person clearly was a guy with blonde hair, but he had a lot of famine qualities about him.

'_Wait, a man with a venus fly trap around his body? People standing on water? This can't be… it can't be real! There's only one place I know that has a person with a venus fly trap around their body… The Naruto World!' _I thought to myself, _'How in the world? Narutoverse isn't real… it's just a place that Masashi Kishimoto created! Right?'_

Well I was thinking to myself someone interrupted my thoughts, "hai, I thought for sure that this bitch would try and help her friends! Wasn't that what you said, Leader?"

Looking over at the source of the voice, I noticed it came from a man with silver hair and like the other people in the area was wearing a black cloak -however the cloak on him was open and revealed his bare chest! Glancing back over at Mai, I saw that she just about melted at the sound and appearance of the man…

'_Shit! That's right, Mai's got a crush on Hidan and if these guys are from the Naruto world then that's safe to assume that's the immortal member himself: Hidan!'_ I thought looking back over at the guy.

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

If having your dream guy standing in front of you wasn't bad enough… trying having lots of hot guys standing around, your best friends not by you and captured by the hot guys.. Oh and did I mention having the hot guys being members of the S-Ranked Criminal Ninjas from _Naruto_!

I stood in one place, my insides were practically doing flips from being so close to Deidara, that it took every ounce of my power to not go fan girl on him. Glancing at Mai, I noticed that she practically melted when Hidan appeared, "that was unexpected!" I said out loud looking back at my feet, wishing I could've taken my words back.

"What did you say bitch?"

"nothing!" I mumbled falling to ground on my knees.

"Hidan.."

At the new voice, my head snapped up in the direction of it and if I didn't pee my pants before I swear that I just did cause out of the shadows of the trees came the _Akatsuki_'s "leader" Pein. Wanting to go crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of the summer was definitely on the top of my list right now.

"you may not think it, but this girl is valuable to us at the moment!" he exclaimed looking at me, which only made Hidan grumble to himself -by what I picked out of it, he was pissed since he wanted to kill me.

"what… what do you mean?" I asked trying to stand up and get back my Naruto Uzumaki confidence, _'Don't look at them, Tami! Don't look at your friends!_ _It will just break you down again!'_ I thought over and over again, looking at Pein and now standing on shaky legs.

Pein looked at Deidara, which made the blonde back up away from me, before he walked over and stood directed in front of me -making me have to look up at him- after a couple of minutes of silence, he bent down and whispered in my ear, "you will help us get something that we want!"

* * *

><p><em>Ooooo, I wonder what Pein meant by that... Well I know what he meant, if you want to know... I guess you all will have to wait for the next chapter!<em>

**_Reviewer Responses_**

**_I wish I knew you're name, so I don't have to do this_**_- haha, ding ding ding... you guessed it right! It was Deidara! :D  
><strong>Mikithecardcaptor<strong>- Sorry, it was the person who last spoke... Tamiko was the person who last thought something!  
><strong>Grrr<strong>- First: Nice name xD and Second: Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>Nemo-chan- <strong>ding ding ding... you guessed it right! It was Deidara! :D_


	6. Camping Trip Ruined

_Whoa, I actually got a new chapter up 2-3 days after the last post! :O That's shocking, but than again that's what happens when I stay up ALL FRICKEN NIGHT ON A SUGAR RUSH! The next chapter will be up by the latest Friday or Saturday and also I'm planning on ending this story between 15-20 chapters, since it takes place during summer vacation and unlike "Phineas and Ferb" a normal summer vacation does end after a certain amount of time!_

_Me: -starts singing "I got no strings" from Pinoccho(sp)-  
>Sasori muse: -walks in- what is it?<br>Me: -stops singing- Whoa... who knew you answer when something sings that song? Anyway, while you're here can you? -hands him disclaimer card-  
>Sasori muse: -sweatdrops but reads from the card- <strong>Anna-chan owns nothing his story except for the OCs and the plot, the Akatsuki and the idea for Naruto is from Masashi Kishimoto<strong>!  
>Me: Thank you Sasori-danna! -grins nicely-<br>Sasori muse: yeah, whatever!  
>Me: oh and -to readers- some of the Akatsuki(mainly Hidan) are going to be oocish in his chapter... -sweatdrops-<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Camping Trip Ruined<p>

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

As soon as Pein said that I felt my knees give way under me, causing me to fall to the ground again, _"you will help us get something that we want!" _Pein's words repeated it's self in my head,

'_the only thing I can think of that the Akatsuki are after is getting the Jinchuuriki or any other Bijuu in the Narutoverse! So what does that have to do with me?' _I thought after awhile.

I wanted to break down crying, and just before I could someone put their hand on my shoulders and pulled me toward them for a hug, "Nii-chan… I won't leave you again!" nearly crying after hearing Tsukiko's voice, I burrowed my face in her chest as tears started running down my cheeks.

Feeling Tsuki's body tense up, I realized that she felt my tears -since she was also wearing a swimsuit- on her wet body. I looked up at her and saw that she was on verge of killing the _Akatsuki_ where they stood for hurting her "little" -twin- sister.

"Nii-chan, I'm okay! Don't do anything stupid!" I begged her as Amaya and Mai ran over to them.

"Tsukiko!"

"Listen to your sister, bitch!" Mai practically yelled, "You're all each other has left, now that both your parents are dead!"

Looking at Mai and Ama, I knew that they were thinking about their own dads -who passed away when they were younger, "I'm sorry, Mai! I'm sorry, Amaya!" Tsukiko mumbled, before standing up again and helping me back to my feet.

"come on, Tsuki-nii-chan.." I said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood of my friends, "…let's get something to eat!" grinning at Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai the three agreed and started walking after me back to camp.

Just as I walked past Pein, he mumbled so only I heard "remember what I said." I gulped before saying to him, "would you and the rest of the _Akatsuki_ like to come and get something to eat?"

He only nodded and motioned to the other _Akatsuki_ members to come with us, before he took up a position walking next to me -which I did not like in the slightest!

Once we all were back at the campsite Ama and myself headed over to start making the food- though we also figured out that with the addition of the _Akatsuki_ our food supply has dropped down at least a week, Tsuki sat on a log with Kisame as the two of them talked about undersea life, while Mai and Hidan were having a _Who Can Piss The Other Off Faster_ fight!

I just rolled my eyes at my best friend, since Amaya, Tsukiko and I all knew how much Mai loved Hidan.

"_Ama-nii-chan," _I whispered in Amaya's ear while we were preparing some bag omelets, "_can you finish things up here? I have something I want to do!"_ I motioned my thumb toward the bickering "couple" in the group.

"_yeah, I've got everything under control!"_ she whispered back smiling as I walked off and into the tent.

~ Mai's P.O.V ~

"..For the last fucking time you, asshole!" I practically yelled at the silver haired- purple eyed Jashinist in front of me, "It's not easier to kill a duck, than it is to kill a human!"

"wanna bet on that, bitch?" he asked with a smug smile on his face, oh.. How I want to kiss those lips right now.

"Your on, you bastard!" I said holding out my hand to make the bet legit.

"Wow, you guys are arguing about what's easier to kill?"

I looked over and saw Tamiko walking over to us, "duh, he says a duck is easier to kill than a human!"

She sighed before saying, "while Mai-nii-chan," she started in a sing-song voice, "you apparently told him about how you go duck hunting, why don't you tell him about this.." she held up my replica of the Jashin necklace that is currently hanging around Hidan's neck.

"wah.." I started, dumbfounded, "how did you know I had it with me?"

"Oh, Please.. Mai! You never go anywhere without this thing!" she smirked and tossed it to me, "enjoy you two!"

I glared at the baka-Tami- while she walked away and back over to help Amaya with breakfast.

"so you're a follower of Lord Jashin?" Hidan asked clearly curious. _'How do you tell him that Jashin doesn't exist in this world?'_ I sighed and just nodded, _'oh, well.. I believe Jashin exists here so why not!'_

"oh, Jashin-sama!" he said loudly before looking over at -who guessed must be Kakuzu- and said, "Take that Kakuzu, I've found someone who shares my religion!"

"whatever, Hidan!"

Hidan just smiled and didn't seem to phased that his partner didn't care about his relationship life, I just sighed and smiled slightly -though I was still pissed off that Tami went through my stuff to pull out my necklace. Sighing again, I put the Jashin necklace around my neck as Hidan started to talk more about how great Jashin was and I just nodded, agreeing with him.

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

After giving Mai her Jashin necklace and hopefully end their bickering, I walked back over to Amaya -though I could feel Mai glaring daggers at my back as I retreated away- I could only smile and hope that I caused a love relationship.

"so from what I heard from Mai," Ama started looking up from the fire, where the bag omelets were cooking, "she wasn't to happy that you looked through her stuff!"

I grinned at my best friend, "yeah, but I'm sure if anything happens between them… she'll be happy and think of me for getting them together!"

Ama just rolled her eyes and started taking bags of the fire, "Everyone Breakfast is Served!" She smiled as everyone started walking over from whatever they were doing.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked looking at the contents in his bag.

"It's called an Omelet in a bag!" I said, handing him a plastic fork, "you use this to eat it out of the bag."

"or you do what Zetsu and Kisame are doing!" Tsuki said motioning to the plant-man and the shark-man.

I looked over at Zetsu and Kisame and saw that they were holding the opening of the bag to their mouths like a they were drinking it, "yeah, are you can drink it like those two!"

Hidan, Mai, Konan, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori all looked at Zetsu and Kisame as they drank their omelet in a bag. As soon as Kisame was done, he moved the bag from his mouth and looked at them, "what?"

"Is it good, Kisame-sama?" Tobi asked in his child-like tone.

"It's actually better than you think it is.." Kisame said, while Tsuki, Mai, Ama, Itachi, Pein, Konan and Kakuzu all ate there's with their fork.

I noticed it was Tobi to take his first bite of the omelet, "Mmm, Tobi loves this Omelet in a bag! Tami-chan and Ama-chan make good breakfast!"

Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori all tried and after their first bite they agreed with Tobi before gobbling down their omelet bags too. I smiled and slowly started to eat mine, even though Pein's words still rang in my head '_"you will help us get something that we want"_' and caused my appetite for breakfast to drop.

* * *

><p><em>By the way, in case you're wondering... the trip back to the campsite was spent with introductions since the Akatsuki have No Clue who Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai are... but thanks to the anime and manga Tami, Tsuki, Ama and Mai know who the Akatsuki! I was just to lazy to write the whole introductions in the story... remember I WAS UP ALL NIGHT and also my sugar rush is starting to come to an end!<em>

**_Reviewer Response(s)_**

**_Nemo-chan_**_- haha.. I know... if the Akatsuki needed anything from someone that's not __a good thing! When "leader" tells you in secret? That can't be good at all.. though in the next chapter or chapter after I'll get into detail of why Tamiko's needed! ;)_


	7. What The Hell? I Have Dog Ears?

_Okay.. sorry, I'm a couple days late from Friday... but this chapter was hard to write and I'm losing inspiration to write it! D: I won't give up on it, I promise.. but updates will be coming slower for a while! Hopefully it will only be for the next couple of chapters!_

_Me: okay.. because I'm to lazy to call someone in here I'll say it myself this time! **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Tami, Ama, Tsuki, Mai and of course the plot!**_

_**Reader Responses**:_

**_Nemo-chan_**_- You'll just have to read and find out if Tami's has a special power! I'm not giving away no spoilers of what my brain is telling me for this story ;-)  
><strong>Grrr<strong>- haha, I do that too! There is no Pein Fangirl in this story... I'm planning on writing a sequel to this once my other stories get finished, so I might make a Pein Fangirl in that one!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What The Hell? I Have Dog Ears?<p>

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

After breakfast, Amaya passed around a garbage bag for everyone to throw their omelet bags in as Tsukiko and Mai started talking about what the activities for the day were going to be.

"so what now?" Mai asked, "with these guys around, we can't really do everything we planned!" she looked at the _Akatsuki_ and smiled, "no offense guys!"

Looking over at Tsuki and Mai, "I know, since we have to cut our trip short.. How about today we go on a hike and than after supper we play some night games?"

Tsuki-nee-chan looked over at me and grinned, "That's a good idea," she looked back over at Mai, than Ama, "what do you guys think?"

Mai just nodded _yes_, while Amaya said, "yeah, our trip has been cut down to just this week.. Since we were planning on staying 2 weeks!"

I looked around at the _Akatsuki_ members and asked, "Is that okay with you guys?" I made eye contact with them when I asked the question, but once I locked on Pein, I quickly averted my gaze to Konan.

"that's fine with me!" Kisame said from his spot near Tsukiko.

"same here! Un." Deidara said sitting next to me, though I think he suspected something was up, I did, from Pein's looks at me and sat at a respectible distance.

The rest of them all threw in "yeah", "whatever" or in Hidan's case, "I don't give a fuck what you do." which earned him a punch in the arm by Mai. Those two seemed to hit it off right away, same went for Kisame and Tsuki.

I stood up from my spot on the log, "well I say we pack a lunch and head out…" I looked at everyone, since they all stared at me with "what the fuck" looks on their faces.

"what is it?" I asked, confusion written on my face as I watched the expressions of the _Akatsuki_ and my friends, I met Pein's eyes again and he was the only one who didn't have a "what the fuck" look.

"will someone tell me what's the matter?" I asked again, growing more irritated at everyone in the camp site.

"Nee-chan…" Tsuki started before she lost what she wanted to say.

"…Tami, you…" Ama started before taking a deep breathe, "…you have.." she just motioned to the top of her head. More curious as to what could possible be on my head, I put my hands up and felt around… though I was expecting to feel nothing but my own hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled and ran over to the jeep and looked in side mirrors and sure enough, my hands had felt something besides hair -two some things actually- reaching I grabbed one and it twitched in my hand, "What the hell I have cat ears?"

~Tsukiko's P.O.V ~

Walking up behind my sister and looking at the ears, "actually they look more like dog…" before I could finish my sentence, she looked at me through the mirror and I noticed she was glaring a "don't bother correcting me… when I have unnatural ears coming from the top of my head" look.

I backed away quickly as she went back to staring at the reflection of her ears, all of a sudden I saw her eyes close as if she were concentrating on something _'What is she doing? How's that going…'_ before finishing my thought, I watched as the _dog _ears folded back against her head and hid themselves in her brown hair.

'_What in the world? How did she.. What's going on here?'_

I just stood there in shock and awe after the ears were gone that I barely heard when Hidan said, "What the fuck was that?"

"obviously Hidan," Kakuzu stated, "They don't know what that was either… so you're not the only one in dark!"

"bastard.." Hidan mumbled as I watched Tami walk past me and back to the others.

"So who's ready for that hike?" she asked smiling at everyone, like nothing weird just happened with her.

"ah, Tami…" (Amaya)

"Bitch.. You sure you want too?" (Mai)

I turned and saw both Ama and Mai walking over to her and talking to her, deciding it was best to join them and see if she really wanted to go on the hike.. or even continue with the camping trip in general.

She looked at both Ama and Mai confused, before finally saying "What? Of course I want too!"

"I think their just curious, since you just had _dog _ears!" Sasori explains walking over to us as Tami tilted her head.

"Oh, well.." Tami started with a smile, "…there gone now, we're better off enjoying our week here before we have to go home and get ready for college!"

I just nodded in agreement -even though like everyone else- I was curious as to how my sister obtained _dog _ears.. _'Wait? If she's my sister… does that mean I have hidden dog ears too?_' I mentally thought, worried that I might have to deal with a odd set of ears too.

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

After I nearly died when discovering that I had _dog _ears and I managed to make them disappear -folded back to be hidden by my hair- I just grinned and wanted to forget about it. Though apparently everyone else couldn't stop talking about it, so I just grabbed Ama and dragged her over to help me make some sandwiches for everyone for lunch on the hike.

"Ama-nee-chan.." I started looking down at the current bologna sandwich, "..can you guys just stop talking about the ears? Please.. I just want to get the rest of the camping trip over with and the _Akatsuki_ being here is going to make it hard.. I don't need them adding my ears into it!" I finally looked up at her with pleading eyes, if I know anyone who can get people to listen to them, it's Amaya.. Her or Mai have always had a way to shut people up.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah.. I'll talk to them!" she looked and saw that I had the last of sandwiches and said, "I'll go tell them now.. Can you finish getting them packed?"

"yeah" I nodded gratefully at her and started to put sandwiches into a small portable cooler like bag as she walked off toward the rest of the group.

~ Amaya's P.O.V ~

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled as Tami started putting the sandwiches in the small portable cooler, turning my attention at the group in front of me I sighed and stopped behind Itachi, who was sitting on a leg watching the fire pit.

"guys," I said causing everyone to look up at me, sighing again I continued on "can everyone just stop talking about Tami's _dog _ears? She's trying to forget about them and just move on with the rest of this week!"

"Tobi finds it weird, don't you find it really weird, Ama-chan?" Tobi asked looking over at Tami, probably trying to see if the ears would come back.

"of course, I do.." I explained, "but she just wants to move on with the week and try to forget about it.. So can all of you just listen to her and stop talking about it?" I asked looking around at all the faces, locking eyes with everyone. They all nodded and said "yeah", "sure", or "doesn't concern me, but sure".. I smiled at everyone as Tami joined us with the packed food!

"alright guys," she said with a smile on her face, "let's go on this hike!"

* * *

><p>Holy shit... Tami has dog ears? Wait.. I knew that... ;) If you want to find out how she got them, I suggest you come back for the next chapter!<p>

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Again? Really? Ugh

_Ugh... I am REALLY Sorry that I didn't update this story sooner! But I got it done and written down.. only problem I've had to deal with NOT using my own laptop, I'm currently working on my mom's because my backlight died and NO ONE in my house knew how to fix it. So I've been on edge for the past two months, because my parents(more dad) kept saying that we're better off getting me a new one. I convinced my mom to get me MY laptop and NOT a new one for my birthday! I just have to go 2 more weeks with my mom's laptop until then! Also I figured I'd update because a certain blonde bomber wouldn't leave me alone until this chapter was added to the story._

_Me: Deidara, GET YOUR SKINNY FAT ASS IN HERE!  
>Deidara muse: -comes in room- "Skinny Fat Ass"?<br>Me: shut it.. it's a WWE thing! Now just read the disclaimer card! -shoves card at Deidara's chest-  
>Deidara: -sighs- fine -reads card- <strong>Disclaimer: Anna owns nothing in this story.. except for the OC's and the plot!<br>**Me: Thank you Deidara! Now you can get your skinny fat ass out of here!  
>Deidara: -shakes head and walks out-<em>

_**Review Responses**_

_**Jestie Uchiha- **__Thanks! First, can I just call you Jestie? Secondly, I've been busy at the moment.. other story ideas and other stuff, so updates will be late.. but I am not going to give up on this story now!  
><em>_**Nemo-chan- **__I was thinking the exact same thing.. I thought of giving her dog ears, but I pushed that idea out to the back of mind for a later story or something. I'm thinking of making at least one other girl be revealed to be half-animal, but it's just a thought right now. I'm going to work with Tami right now. Thanks for reading!  
><em>_**Mikithecardcaptor- **__First, can I just call you Miki? Second, yeah.. it did! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Again? Really? Ugh..<p>

~ No one's P.O.V ~

After the group of fourteen, got back from the hike, which Kisame and Tsukiko were talking about nothing but the ocean life. Hidan and Mai had started an argument about half way through the hike and were now refusing to talk to each other. Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu were silent the entire time -which shocked Tamiko- she was positive that one of them would yell at Hidan and Mai to shut up. Konan and Amaya were having a "thrilling" conversation about the fashion of the girls world and the fashion of the Akatsukis' world.

Deidara and Tamiko were walking behind the group, have a light conversation about while art, since Deidara's the clay artist and Tamiko loves to draw, however Sasori did throw in his opinions into it every so often. While they all walked Zetsu would stop occasion and check out the trees as well as the grass, he even managed to save a lily before Tobi ran over it. While everyone else was trying to use the walk to calm down and talk to the members of the Akatsuki and find common interests. The over-active black haired-orange swirly masked man, was running into trees -literally- his own momentum in the beginning of the hike made him go smack right into a tree.

~Amaya's P.O.V ~

After we walked into the campsite and were about to sit down and rest.

"Tobi hungry now!" Tobi exclaimed, sitting on a log close to the fire pit, as Mai started the fire.

I looked over at Tsukiko and she shrugged before saying, "yeah.. we could start making dinner!" Nodding I walked over to the truck and seeing what we could make for fourteen people.

Just as I was turning to call Tsuki over to the truck, I saw Tami climbing up a nearby tree, sighing before calling out "Tsuki, can you help me out over here?"

"huh?" She looked over from her spot next to Kisame, "ah, yeah.. sure!" standing up and walking over to me and truck, "what do you need help with, Ama?"

"I was just planning on letting everyone make their own hobo dinner.. what do you think?" I asked, looking at her.

"that's not a bad idea.." she started with nod, "..need help taking everything out?" I nodded this time while Tsuki started pulling out chicken, fish, and beef while I grabbed a couple potatoes, carrots and onions.

"So what's for dinner, hm?" Deidara asked walking up to me, just as I shoved the vegetables into his arms and picked up the tin foil, garlic powder, salt and pepper, before replying to him,

"Hobo Dinner!"

I glanced behind me and saw the blonde bomber walking behind me with the vegetables, but he had a very confused look on his face, which made me laugh at him.

"What's so funny, un?" he asked, still confused.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, "anyway a hobo dinner is a great meal to cook, especially when camping, it's quick and easy. Even kids enjoy making it, because they can put what they want in it." I looked at Tsuki, while setting down the seasonings, "Tsuki, didn't your dad teach you and Tami how to make them?"

Tsuki nodded, before adding "Yeah, he taught us about a month or two before he and our mom died." I sighed as Tsuki continued, "anyway, have you seen Tami?"

"That's what I was going to ask Amaya.." Deidara started, while setting down the vegetables, "..than I got these handed to me and never got the chance!"

I laughed again at Deidara, before finally saying, "yeah, she was climbing that tree!" I pointed to a tall tree at the edge of our campsite, "Hey Deidara, can you get up there to help her come down?"

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Tami's always enjoyed climbing trees," Tsuki started taking over for me, "but when the two of us were about 8 years old, Tami fell out of a tree and sprained her ankle.. she's always had trouble coming down since, but she's yet to actually fall again."

"Oh.. yeah, sure!" he exclaimed, while walking to the tree, "I'll help her down and make sure she doesn't fall!"

As Deidara walked off toward the tree, I glanced up and saw that Tami was now currently sitting on a branch that was probably about 25-30 feet from the ground. At that I was glad that Tsukiko and I got Deidara to go up there with her. Looking back at the food, I started getting it set up so either people can make it themselves or I can help them if they want me too.

~ Tamiko's P.O.V ~

"What are you doing way up here?"

I looked over by the tree base and standing there, leaning against it was the Akatsuki's blonde bomber himself, Deidara!

"I should be asking you that." I said turning my attention back to watching the others at the fire.

After I felt the branch move somewhat before finally getting my answer, "Just thought I'd come see what you were doing!" he said while taking a seat on the branch next to me.

"Oh?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, to see that he was smirking at me.

"Yeah, since Kisame and Hidan have taken a liking toward your friends and all!" he started, "plus I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more!"

Upon hearing that I instantly bit my bottom lip and felt my cheeks get a little hotter. _'Damn it, Tami! Not again, last time you fell for a guy saying that.. you were tricked!'_ I thought while mentally slapping myself.

"So your name is Tamiko Suzuki and your 19 years old," he started saying and snapping me from my thoughts, "also you're sister is Tsukiko, but Amaya and Mai are so close to you that they are like your sisters."

"How did?"

"I overheard Tsukiko tell that to Kisame during the hike!"

"Oh," I said half impressed and embarrassed that he would bother listening in on someone else's conversation about me.

"Hey, you have dog ears again!" He exclaimed and I could tell by how he said it he was smiling or grinning.

Almost instantly, my hand flung up to my head and again there were two fuzzy ears on my head. I sighed to myself before hearing a light chuckle next to me, "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason, I just find it really cute and funny when you react about those things!" he explained while reaching one hand up and rubbing one of them.

As soon as he started rubbing the ear, I felt a strange feeling go through my body and my mouth opened, letting my tongue hang out and start panting softly.

"Deidara..." I started in between pants, "Pl...Please...stop that!" I turned and looked at him with pleading eyes, only for him to smirk before replying back,

"Yeah, sure Tami!" He moved his hand from my ear and wrapped his arm around my waist instead. The two of us sat like that for a couple minutes, I started getting droopy eyed and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	9. Fire is So Hypnotizing

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so sorry about not updating this one sooner! I had it finished and sitting in a folder on my laptop, but I just kept forgetting to upload it on to here! Do I still have readers out there?_

_**Review Response(s)**_

_**Miki-**__ Good guess! I'm just saying that this chapter, isn't in Tami's P.O.V, so you won't see if it's a correct guess or not yet!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Fire is So Hypnotizing<p>

~ Mai's P.O.V ~

Sitting next to the fire, it was always my job when we had cook-outs or anything over a fire to keep the flame going; not that I hated it, in fact I loved fire. I always found myself getting hypnotized by the flames while staring at it for long periods of time.

Anyway you don't want me to talk about my love for fire, so back to the story.

I sat watching the flames of the fire almost start dancing at the base, as Hidan was talking, truthfully I was fading in and out after I got the fire started so I wasn't paying attention fully. Though the pieces I did happen to catch were of Hidan's rituals that he does; which like fire, fascinated me, but staring at the flames was keeping me distracted.

"Hey.. Mai.." Hidan spoke, though it sounded distant even though the guy sat right next to me, "Can you hear me, Bitch?"

That snapped me out of the trance long enough to glare and reply back, "Want to know something, Jackass? I'm not being a bitch right now, but if you want me to be one -then just keep pushing me!" My face was inches from his when I finished talking and on different circumstances that would be great, but when someone calls me a 'Bitch', I'll give them a piece of my mind.

I looked back at the fire and started zoning out again, just as I hear Amaya, "Hidan, Mai.. Can hear you, even if she doesn't answer, but whenever she's around fire… it drags her mind in and makes her zone out like she is right now!"

"Yeah, no one has been able to figure out why she zones out around fire!" Tsukiko added in, I think she moved next to Ama, but I was into watching the flame to much to care. "We don't even know why she does it, but we found out she does pay attention to people talking to her!"

~ Amaya's P.O.V ~

Shaking my head and smiling at Mai I said, "Okay, everyone! It's time to get dinner ready!" I motioned to the table with the food that Tsukiko and I sat out, "it's something that is really quick and easy to make in our world, we call it a 'Hobo Dinner'!" I exclaimed walking over to the other side of the table to point out everything to the _Akatsuki_.

"Where's Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked looking around at everyone, before stopping at Tsukiko, "and where's Tami-chan?"

"Oh.."

"We're right here!"

I looked over and saw that Deidara was walking over with Tami's head resting on his shoulder, "She fell asleep up there?"

Deidara only nodded as Tsuki motioned for the blonde artist to follow her, as the two headed over to the tent, I smiled and thought _'it's good that Tami is trusting people again, but should it really be someone who's in the most notorious gang in Naruto?'_

Looking back at the other _Akatsuki_ members, I started out "Who wants what? I'll make it for you but it's your job to keep an eye on it while it's on the fire!"

As soon as I say that; Tobi and Hidan started talking at the same time and pointed to chicken, fish, beef, corn, carrots, peas, and potatoes. I sighed and noted out "Guys, I have two arms and two hands… when I said that I meant one at a time tell me what you want in it!"

Again Tobi and Hidan started talking in unison again and this time; Konan and Kakuzu pulled them away from the front of the line. The next person was Itachi; who just pointed at the chicken, corn, and potatoes before moving out of the line. Smiling somewhat from that slight interaction with Itachi, the rest of the set up after seemed to flow by quickly, because next thing I knew everyone -minus Tami and Deidara- were sitting around the fire talking or in Mai's case staring at the flames.

~ Deidara's P.O.V ~

After I followed Tsukiko into the tent that the girls were sleeping in, I laid Tami down in her sleeping bag and was about to leave when she grabbed my shirt, since I'd taken off the cloak earlier in the day.

"huh?"

I looked at her, but she was still asleep, though she did mumble something that I barely managed to catch, "please…don't leave!"

'_she is either having a bad dream or she knows that I set her down in her sleeping bag and she doesn't want me to leave her side!'_ I thought, even though the part of her having a bad dream seems more likely than not wanting me to leave her side, since she just met me.

Still looking at Tamiko's sleeping form, I tried to loosing the grip she had on my shirt, but it only seemed for her make the grip tighter. I gave up and sighed, _'as if anyone will actually miss me out there anyway!' _I laid down next to her and if on instinct, she moved closer to my body, making me have to wrap an arm around her -other wise I would have to sleep with one arm in the air

* * *

><p><em>Ooooo, Why does Mai zone out when looking into fire? Did Tami know that Deidara laid her down or is she having a bad dream? So many questions so few answers, stay tune for the next installment of Camping Trip Gone Bad<em> and find out! Until then... Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you like about the story so far?  
>Who is your favorite Akatsuki member?<br>I'd love to hear what you think about Mai's fastination with fire!


	10. Team Hide and Seek?

_Holy shit! I actually finished the next chapter quickly! :D I'm so proud of myself right now! By the way, I know this is late and all... but I hope everyone(from America) had a Great Thanksgiving! _

_Also this chapter is mainly going to feature no one's P.O.V... so if you're confused, don't worry about it! I did throw in a couple people's P.O.V's, but you'll see when they come!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for the OCs and the story plot! The Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Team Hide and Seek?<p>

_~ Flashback/Dream ~ _

"_please… don't leave!" A 16 year old Tami exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around a guy with short military style brown hair and blue eyes, gripping the back of his shirt. _

"_Tami," he said, wrapping his free arm around the girl, "you know I have too… plus it's only for 2 years of service!" he smiled while setting down his duffle bag and tilting Tami's head up to look her in the eyes, before he kissed her lips._

_After the two separated from the kiss, Tamiko looked at him with tears forming in her eyes as she said, "just promise me something…"_

"_what?" he asked using his thumb and wiping the tears away._

"_promise me that you'll be careful out there!" _

_He smiled at her and kissed her again, before pulling away and saying, "I promise to be careful… plus I don't think your sister would be my biggest fan if something happened that left you devastated!" _

"_got that right, Erik!" Tsukiko exclaimed walking over to Tami and Erik, though she did have a smile on her face while watching her younger twin sister say her good-byes to her older boyfriend._

_Shortly after the good-byes from everybody, Erik piled into the vehicle with his fellow military soldiers and drove off down the street, leaving a very emotional Tamiko with her sister and best friends._

_After about a year in a half, Tamiko was started to get giddy at the thought of her boyfriend being able to return state side in the next couple of months. All of a sudden Tsuki entered the living room holding a letter, "ah… Tami…"_

"_hmm?" Tami turned and noticed the letter in her sister's hand, "Is that for me? Is it from Erik? Give it here, let me see it!"_

_Tsukiko held out the letter and let Tami take it from her hands, when the now 17 and a half girl realized that it was indeed from the military office, but not from her boyfriend, her attitude did a complete u-turn and she slowly opened the letter._

_Dear Miss Tamiko Suzuki,_

_I am really sorry to say inform you, but Mr. Erik Miller and his squad were bomb doing a mission deliver some supplies to a town just a mile from the war zone. Again, Miss Suzuki, I am terribly sorry to say this to you, but Mr. Miller had put on record that if anything happened to him on the battlefield that we were to inform; not only his family, but also you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Eugene Fredrickson_

_Tamiko dropped the letter, before falling to her knees while tears escaped her eyes and Tsukiko made her way over to comfort her sister. _

"_You knew the risk of having a boyfriend in the military, Tami!" She exclaimed, but with sympathy in her voice. _

"_I know, but he swore he'd be careful!" _

"_I know, sis!" Tsuki said, "but sometimes the enemy of a battle has different ideas!"_

_Tamiko buried her head into Tsuki's shoulder, while continuing to cry about her now deceased boyfriend._

_~ End Flashback/Dream ~_

~ Deidara's P.O.V ~

While I laid on the sleeping bag next to Tami all of a sudden she gripped my shirt tighter and buried her face into my chest, but what was shocking the most. Through the cloth of the shirt, I felt tears and guessed she was having a bad dream. Instead of trying to wake up her up, I just softly tightened the grip around her body as if to say 'I'm right here! I'm not going to leave you!'

~ Outside by the Fire ~

"Okay," Tsukiko said, looking around the fire at everyone, "what should we do now that we ate?"

"I'm going to be packing up the food," Amaya exclaimed, standing up and moving over to the table, "we only have enough for a couple more days before we have to head home!"

Tsukiko sighed before adding, "okay, since Ama-nii-chan is picking up the food! What should we do afterward?" Amaya was dubbed the "mother" of their group, since she always made sure everyone was safe and eating well.

Kisame grinned, before saying "I know, how about we head down the lake and do some night swimming!" at the suggestion, Tsuki's eyes lit up and she automatic said,

"I'm up for some night swimming!"

Mai ignored the group discussion and just stared at the fire, while Hidan rolled his eyes at Kisame and Tsukiko. Pein, Konan and Kakuzu were silent and listened in; while Tobi jumped around and suggested "Why don't we play a game?"

"What game?" Amaya asked, walking back over to the table from the truck and eyed Tobi warily.

"ah… Tobi know a perfect game!" Tobi exclaimed, making everyone antsy to hear, "Tobi says we play hide and seek… but we play in teams!"

"Team hide and seek?" Tsukiko, Amaya, Kisame, Hidan and even Konan asked while looking at the masked boy.

"How the fuck do we play team hide and seek?" Hidan finally asked after about 3, maybe 4, minutes of silence from the group.

"I think, Tobi means each of us picks a partner and goes to hide.." Amaya said, trying to explain Tobi's idea, "while two others stay back here and count!"

"Ama-chan is correct," Tobi said, and everyone was sure he was grinning under the mask.

"Well what are the teams?" Tsuki asked looking around at everyone.

"Tobi pick the teams!"

All of a sudden, Tobi looked over the group and said, "Kisame and Tsuki-chan, Itachi and Ama-chan, Leader-sama and Konan-chan, Hidan and Mai-chan, Zetsu-san and Kakuzu, and then I guess that leaves Tobi and Sasori!

As soon as Tobi named off the teams for 'Team Hide and Seek', Tsukiko looked around and immediately Kakuzu said, "count me out, I'm busy!"

Itachi, Pein and Konan all sighed, know that it was going to be a matter of time Kakuzu quit the game. Shortly after him, came Sasori's voice, "I am out too! I guess that means Tobi and Zetsu can team up!"

Tobi pouted as the Kakuzu and Sasori walked away from the group and off to do whatever; most likely Kakuzu went off to count money and Sasori was going to work on a puppet or something.

"Well we still have 10 people here," Amaya said, trying to cheer up the orange masked-boy, "why don't we just start playing now?"

"Okay, Ama-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, starting to get back to his cheerful happy self, "Tobi says that Tobi and-"

"nope!" Zetsu interrupted his new partner, "You and me are going to be hiding, Tobi!"

"Ah fine, Zetsu-san! Tobi then pick Kisame and Tsuki-chan to be the seekers."

Kisame and Tsukiko both looked at each other and shrugged, as Tsuki said, "Fine, we can do that… Come on, Kisa-kun!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet and started dragging him over by the now empty table.

Once the two seekers started counting, everyone got up and with the help of Itachi and Hidan; Amaya and Mai were able to disappear from their spots by the fire and appear in nearby trees.

~ Mai's P.O.V ~

As soon as I felt myself get picked up and the sight of the fire vanished from my eyesight, I snapped out the trance it had me in. "Huh? What?" looking around and seeing Hidan holding me. "Gah.. Put me down bastard!"

"Fine you want down bitch," he exclaimed, "I'd be happy to, but you would have a hard time landing on the fucking ground!"

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking?"

Hidan used one hand and motioned for me to look down, as soon as I did I quickly regretted it and quickly through my arms around the immortal members neck, and mumbled, "Don't put me down! Don't put me down!" over and over again.

"ah, what in the hell are doing?"

I looked up at him and saw confusion written all of his face, "it's nothing, asshole! Just don't put me down!"

With a "hmpf" Hidan gripped me and a little tighter before jumping from tree to tree in the hopes of finding a hiding place.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think of the teams for 'Team Hide and Seek'? The next chapter will feature how the rest of the game goes..<em>

_**Please Review!** Remember Reviews are a Fanfiction Writers best friend and it gives the writer encouragement to work on the next chapter!_


	11. Caves, Trees, & Tents

HOLY SHIT ON A DING DONG! I have not updated this thing in forever D: I'm soooo sorry for that... The only reason I can really give ya is that, well thanks to Tumblr and the Tumblr Rping Community, not to mention my playing video games. I've been so preoccupied with it that all my stories have kinda been pushed to the back-burner of my brain. But hopefully I can better adjust my timing and get updates out in a timely fashion. :)

Anyway, that's enough of that... **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai. The Akatsuki and any other Naruto reference that is made belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!** Of course, if I did own Naruto/The Akatsuki... NONE OF THEM WOULD DIE or get buried in the ground forever!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Caves, Trees, and Tents<p>

Itachi and Amaya arrived in front of a cave as Itachi started walking into it, Amaya hesitated, before running into the cave near the entrance and behind a boulder. She just so happen to pull Itachi's arm and force him to go to the same hiding spot as her. Just before Itachi could ask the black streaked blonde what the problem was, they heard footsteps which followed by voices.

"Hm... Should we check this cave?"

"I don't really think anyone would go in there," Tsukiko's voice said, as the footsteps stopped moving, "especially since Ama-nii-chan is af-" Tsukiko stopped herself from finishing her statement, and grabbed Kisame's arm, "Come on, no one ever goes in that cave! Let's go look for people somewhere else!"

"Okay!" With that said, both Kisame and Tsukiko walked away from the cave that was currently hiding two people.

"I was going to so kick her ass if she finished that sentence!" Amaya exclaimed, standing up and wanting to move as far from the cave as she possibly could, she did hate caves.

Itachi glanced at the girl, before looking back at the cave and asked in monotone, "Are you afraid of caves?"

~ Amaya's P.O.V ~

I turned toward Itachi and shook my head, pretending that I wasn't afraid, before replying, "Of course not." smirked up at him, and added on, "Come on, we should get back to the campfire!"

"Why?"

"Because with 'Hide and Seek', even 'Team Hide and Seek', whoever makes it to the starting point of the game are safe from the seekers!" I explained, while starting to walk back toward the camp.

"Oh," Itachi quickly caught up to me and we walked side by side for a bit before I made a notion, "You know, we might get there faster if we could run quickly.." I said, even if I sucked at running in general, in fact if I was in the ninja world, I would be caught or killed VERY quickly, "…it's just that I'm not a very fast runner!"

All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted bridle style into a pair of arms, looking up I saw that Itachi had picked me up again and had started jumping through the trees, like we did when we came across the cave.

After about 5 minutes of jumping Itachi finally landed on the ground and set me down, looking around was when I realized that we were back at the camp.

"Looks like not everyone was found yet," I stated, walking over to the fire with the black haired man behind me, ignoring Sasori and Kakuzu, "What happened to you guys?"

"Tobi ended up getting us caught shortly after the game started!" Zetsu explained, looking over at the orange masked boy, who was currently trying to catch a cricket a little ways away.

"O..kay," I said, turning back and looking at Hidan and Mai, who was looking into the fire now that she was back, "What about you two?"

Hidan glared at Mai, before finally replying, "the bitch here ended up getting us caught because she kept repeating 'Don't put me down', even after we landed on the fucking ground!"

I glanced at Mai and noticed that her eye twitched when Hidan called her _bitch_, _'could Hidan be the one to break her from her love for fire?'_ I thought, with a slight smile appearing on my lips.

Just as I opened my mouth to retort about Hidan's comment about Mai, four people entrance the area out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see that it was Kisame, Tsukiko, Pein, and Konan.

"There you two are," Tsuki says walking over to me as Kisame, Pein and Konan moved over to sit by the fire.

"Yep," I grinned at her, "I guess this means that Itachi and I won the game, since you and Kisame couldn't find us!"

Tsuki mumbled something incoherent under her breathe, before speaking out loud for everyone else to hear, "I think, it's time to go to sleep now!"

"Where are we supposed to sleep, Tsuki-chan?" Tobi asked, tilted his head to the side.

Tsuki and I exchanged looks before I finally said, "We did pack an extra tent in case something were to happen to the we're using, but since you guys showed up, I guess you can use it. Though, each tent can at least hold 10 people each… if we want comfort, I suggest we do 8 people per tent!"

Looking throughout the group, I sighed and stated, "Okay, since Deidara and Tami are already in the that Tsuki and Mai are staying in… How about we also get Konan and-"

"-Itachi!" Tsuki interrupted me, as I glared daggers at her, which in turn made her run behind Kisame.

Sighing, "fine, we'll take Itachi and Konan with us to our tent." I glanced at Itachi and tried to figure out what he thought of it, but he just made a "hn" sound.

~ No One's P.O.V ~

Amaya looked around at everyone and said, "Okay, I'm going to go set up the tent for the rest of you, guys. Who wants to help me?"

As she looked around at the group, before finally Tsukiko shrugged and stood up and then Kisame was right behind her, "We will!" Tsuki exclaimed, when she realized that no one else was going to step forward with them.

"Thank you Tsuki! Kisame!" Ama gave both of them a grateful smile, before turning and heading over to the trunk with Kisame and Tsukiko right behind her.

After what felt like an eternity, the two out of the three people who were on tent set-up duty returned back to the fire, "Where's Kisame?" Tobi asked, looking at the girls, "Tobi, don't see him anywhere."

Smiling at the orange-swirled masked boy, Tsuki replied, "Kisame, stayed back in the tent after we set-up. He said something about wanting to get a good spot inside before the rest of his tent group arrived!"

Once Tsukiko said a summary of what Kisame told the girls, everyone except Itachi, Konan, Mai, Pein and Zetsu got up and walked toward the tent that was just set-up. While Tsuki and Amaya looked at each other before looking at Zetsu and Pein, confused with why they didn't go them.

"Aren't you guys sleeping in the tent too?" Amaya asked, looking at the human plant man and the orange haired, pierced man, who were both still standing around the fire, though Ama did notice that Zetsu stood further back than the rest of the group, _'Well that would make sense, he does have plant around his body. Plants and fire just don't mix!'_

"I'd rather stay outside, if that would be okay with you guys." Zetsu said, **"Yeah, being in that tent would be to cramped with my venus flytrap around me."**

After a bit, everyone said their "good nights" and headed off to a tent. Tamiko, Tsukiko, Amaya and Mai only had about one, maybe two, more day(s) on their camping trip… before they needed to get home. The only thing is what were the girls going to do with The Akatsuki once it was time to leave?

* * *

><p>Just letting you know now, that when the camping trip is over.. I'm ending the story. But will be making a sequel about how The Girls are going to deal with The Akatsuki in their world. :)<p>

Reviews? And if I'm a week late in updating I give permission to anyone to send me a message on here and yell at me to update.


	12. UPDATE ON THIS ACCOUNT

I already wrote this on my account, but in case you didn't check it out.

I have RESTARTED my acc on here and plan on REWRITING my fics from the beginning and just plain old starting out fresh with a new account. If you want to continue following my stories, the link is on my profile.. but my name is just the beginning as it is on here: iBrizzy! So it shouldn't be that difficult to fine :) if you do have issues just click my profile and it click the link. That should help ya out!


End file.
